1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a floatable structure, and in particular a floatable structure capable of supporting buildings such as airports, hospitals, hotels, industrial, commercial, or residential facilities and incorporating the systems necessary for the commercial or public use of such buildings.
2. Description of Related Art